Cookie Kiss
by InfiniteDarkShadows
Summary: Alice and Marisa go on a coffee shop date and Alice has a cute idea


It was a bright sunny morning as Marissa was on her way to the local coffee to meet her girlfriend, Alice on a date. For a while, Marissa was a slightly confused about her sexuality and suddenly having romantic feelings towards the other blonde. She and Alice had started out as friends, but Marissa had revealed to Alice that she liked her more than just a friend, that she was romantically attracted to her. To the blonde's complete surprise after revealing she was a lesbian, Alice revealed to Marissa that felt the same way towards her and they slowly leaned in close, as they shared their first kiss and enjoyed every moment. Marissa was happy that she picked Alice for her girlfriend, because it was the other blonde's adorable and loving personality that won her heart.

After arriving at the coffee shop, Marissa smiled as she spotted her Alice already there, sitting by an outdoor coffee table waiting for her. She called out to her blonde girlfriend as she walked over to her, "Good morning Alice!" Alice smiled at Marissa as she and her blonde girlfriend embraced in a loving hug, "Good morning Marissa!" Marissa asked as she brought both her hands to cup and caress Alice's beautiful face, "How long had you been waiting?" Alice smiled as she closed her eyes and lost herself as she enjoyed feeling her Marissa's hands tenderly and lovingly touching her cheeks, "Not that long, I got here about ten-fifteen minutes ago." The blonde asked as she brought both her hands in Alice's blonde and playfully tangled them in her blonde locks, "So what would like to do right now Alice?" Alice smiled as she brushed her knuckles against Marissa's left cheek, "How about we get in line and order some coffee? We can decide on how to spend the rest of day from then." Marissa smiled at her girlfriend's suggestion, "Sounds good to me babe."

Both blondes had gotten in line behind fifteen people and waited patiently while holding hands as the customers had stepped forward after the first customer had gotten his order and sitting behind an empty dining table or booth. After forty minutes had passed and the previous fourteen customers had placed and received their orders, Marissa and Alice had stepped up to the counter to place their order. The cashier standing behind the cash register asked smiling, as he could tell right away they were a couple, "How may I help you two fine young ladies today?" Marissa answered smiling softly, "I would like to order a medium iced caramel macchiato." The cashier had then turned to Alice after putting in Marissa's order, "And what would you like?" Alice smiled as her mind already made up, "I would like to order the same, but I would like to have a pumpkin flavored cookie added to mine."

After placing their orders, the two blondes had waited six minutes until they received their drinks and the pumpkin flavored cookie that Alice requested wrapped up in a plastic treat bag. Alice and Marissa sat in a booth across from each other, drinking their coffees while playing footsies under the table, smiling as they felt their feet playfully rubbing against each. After they finished their macchiatos, Marissa would ask as she was curious to her blonde girlfriend had ordered the cookie with her drink, "Why did you order that cookie with your macchiato Alice?" Alice would smile while answering, "Here's the reason why I got that cookie Marisa." Alice took the cookie out of the wrapper, bit the edge of it holding on to it in her mouth and closing her eyes while leaning in close to Marisa. The blonde smiled at her girlfriend as she quickly understood that Alice had intended to share the cookie with her.

Marisa quickly compiled, as she closed her eyes and leaned in as she bit onto her side of the cookie. The two blondes both ate their sides of the cookie and after eating it, Alice and Marissa locked lips in a deep passionate kiss. Marisa had silently slipped her tongue inside Alice's mouth between her lips and Alice slipped hers in Marisa's mouth, having their tongues dance around in a heated tango. Alice broke the kiss and Marisa said to Alice while cupping her left cheek, "I love you, Alice" Alice smiled as her blonde girlfriend and replied while bringing both her hands up to her Marissa's face, "I love you too, Marisa" Everyone else inside the coffee shop awed and play wolf-whistled at how cute the two blondes were as a couple. Both Alice and Marissa had exited the coffee shop and walked down the street, holding hands as they went for a peaceful walk in the park.


End file.
